Yo Solo Quiero Adelgazar
by JudeValmont
Summary: Emma Swan es la fotógrafa más apreciada de la revista de moda de New York City, pero a pesar de su popularidad no logra conseguir cita con ninguna mujer. ¿La razón? Emma no termina de verse en el espejo y caer en cuenta de que pesa 95 kilos. Hay SQ, pero no al principio, sino lentamente. Este fic va más por Emma.
1. Emma Cambiará

**Once Upon A Time no me pertenece, de ser así no estaría en la Universidad y estuviera mochiliando por todo el sitio que se me viniera en gana.**

 **Summary: Emma Swan es la fotógrafa más apreciada de la revista de moda de New York City, pero a pesar de su popularidad no logra conseguir cita con ninguna mujer. ¿La razón? Emma no termina de verse en el espejo y caer en cuenta de que pesa 95 kilos.**

 **Semana 1.**

 **Peso Inicial: 95 kilos/210 lbs.**

El reloj sonó a las 6:00 a.m. como siempre desde que empezó a trabajar en Fashion Story, la revista que le hacía competencia a Vogue. Se levantó de la cama sientiendo como su cuerpo se sentía todo pesado, se dirigió a su lujoso y blanco baño, y se observó en el espejo.

Siempre oía, pero hacia caso omiso, comentarios su peso y su aspecto. Si bien su cara era una belleza, su cuerpo no era atractivo y toda mujer que se encontraba hermosa, se veía inalcanzable al pensar en una fantasía.

Y es que Emma siempre había sido la típica niña con un poco más de masa en su cuerpo. Su madre había tratado durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia, que Emma hiciera ejercicios y comiera sano, pero Emma nunca vio el problema de comer como lo hacía. Su hermano Henry siempre había sido atlético, pero ella era siempre la niña gordita.

Pero ahora que era una adulta, resultaba bastante frustrante seguir siendo virgen y que no fuera invitada a todas las fiestas de la compañía, solo a las más importantes. Quería seducir y ser seducida.

Con el pasar de los años, Emma no solo creció en altura, sino también en ancho.

Y justo hoy mirandose en el espejo, la realidad la golpeó como si un bate de baseball te golpeara en la nariz y te hiciera despertar de un largo y profundo sueño. El espejo que siempre le mostraba a la misma Emma de siempre, ahora le mostraba a la Emma que ella no quería ver y que el mundo veía. La Emma un tanto descuidada con su aspecto que solo se limitaba a tirar fotos y a recibir miradas de amabilidad y simpatía, pero no de lujuria o deseo.

Negó con la cabeza apenada y echó a llorar de frustración, mientras se metía en la ducha.

Una vez lista y con cámara en mano se dirigió, a su fiel descapotable amarillo y mientras conducía por las abarrotadas calles de Manhattan, se dio cuenta de que era invisible a pesar del carrazo. Como siempre se dirigió al Drive-Thru del Donkin Donuts más cercano al estudio de fotografía de FS. En cuanto tuvo sus tres acostumbradas donuts en mano, y su gran café cargado de azúcar, siguió su camino, degustando.

Pero al morder la mitad de la segunda donut se detuvo y bufó. Maldita la hora, pensó. Y botando la mitad de la donut y la tercera, junto con el café cargado de azúcar se dirigió al estudio donde un montón de modelos en bikini se preparaban para la sesión de verano y la portada.

Emma era, desde hac meses la encargada oficial de la portada y de la sesión principal, conviertiéndose en la fotógrafa más deseada de toda New York y tal vez de la costa Este. Entró al estudio llevandose miradas de amabilidad y de admiración.

Ruby, su mejor amiga y segunda fotográfa en la revista fue a su encuentro.

"¿Has visto a todas las bellezas con las que vamos a trabajar?" preguntó Ruby, con una sonrisa de seducción, a Belle, la futura editora en jefe y dueña de la revista.

Emma sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí, pero no son para mí" dijo con un deje de tristeza.

"Emm..."

"Pasa nada" dijo Emma. "Ya cambiaré, Rubs"

"Estás bien como estás" la consoló su mejor amiga.

"Eso lo dices por que me quieres y porque no tienes ningún problema para levantar mujeres y hombres".

Ruby tenía un perfecto cuerpo atlético y todo lo que se ponía lo llevaba con elegancia y confianza, a diferencia de la linda rubia.

El día pasó sin más. El trabajo de Emma y Ruby era simplemente perfección, algo que hacía que Belle y Gold se llenaran de orgullo y prestigio.

En cuanto el día terminó y se dirigió al descapotable amarillo, se sorprendió al ver una hoja en el parabrisas.

"No puedo creer que sea una multa" dijo maldiciendo el día.

Pero quedó más tranquila, al ver que era un anuncio. Lo iba a arrugar para mandarlo directo y en vivo al basurero, cuando prestó atención. Era un nuevo gimnasio en el centro de Manhattan. El 50 % de descuento brillaba en el papel y ofrecía un plan de dietas. También prometía clases de natación, tennis, yoga y grupos para hacer equipos de cuanto deporte se ocurriera, además de las clásicas máquinas que se encuentran en cualquier gimnasio.

Iría ahora. Esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar, y antes de doblar el papel y prometerse una pizza por última vez, anotó la dirección y el nombre del local: Mills Fitness.

 **¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo fic, que si logra 10 reviews, se actualizará el sábado que viene sin falta.**

 **Espero que guste. Diganme que opinan.**


	2. El Mills Fitness y David

**Once Upon A Time no me pertenece. La trama es totalmente mía.**

* * *

Regina la vio un jueves en la tarde. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando entró a su gimnasio, el cual no tenía mucha clientela, pero estaba bien así.

No observó nada extraordinario en ella. Era rubia y muy bonita. Su pelo estaba suelto y llevaba ropa negra. Los lentes le daban un aspecto completamente intelectual, pero también un tanto torpe. La observó un poco más y siguió llenando papeles.

* * *

Emma entraba por la puerta de Mills Fitness. El edificio era elegante. La mesa de bienvenida era grande y tenía en grande el logo del nuevo gimnasio. Detrás había un chico un tanto afeminado con ropa deportiva. Tenía el cuerpo de modelo. Le daba más o menos su edad, 23 años.

"¡Hola!" dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Una sonrisa de pura cortesía, pensó Emma, inhalando aire por la nariz para luego soltarlo fuertemente.

"Uy, ejercicios de respiración" dijo el hombre rubio, sin perder la sonrisa. "Me encantan".

Emma lo miro sorprendida.

"Mi nombre es David Nolan. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, linda?" dijo él.

Nunca antes alguien la había llamado "linda", a excepción de su padre, su madre, Henry o Ruby.

"Cr-creo... creo que me equivoqué de sitio" dijo ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

David frunció levemente el ceño, para luego relajar los músculos y decir:

"Oh... ¿No quieres darle un vistazo al lugar y me dices si te gusta o no?" dijo David, amablemente.

"No creo que encaje aquí"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, linda?"

Ahí estaba el apodo de nuevo. Emma se sonrojó, más de lo que ya estaba por haber caminado desde el lugar de estacionamiento hasta allí.

"Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y ya estás diciendo que no encajas aquí" dijo él.

Ella miró hacia las máquinas, donde habían 2 hombres muy atléticos en las elipticas. Eso no la intimidó tanto. Lo que la hizo intimidarse fue la bellísima mujer con corte pixie que levantaba pesas, como si fueran plumas.

"Yo-yo-yo...". Tomó aire por la nariz nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada de David, que sonrió cariñosamente. "Mi nombre es Emma".

"Emma" repitió David lentamente, mientras sacaba una hoja de inscripción. "¿Se puede saber, querida amiga, por qué pensabas que este lugar es el erronéo? ¡No me digas que te vas al gimnasio que está al final de la calle! No es que hable mal de la gente, bueno si lo hago, pero el Hood Gym, es un desastre... Sólo puras testorenas" dijo mordiendose los labios.

Emma soltó una risita tímida, que hizo que David la mirara cariñosamente.

"Dime tu nombre completo, querida" dijo con ojos soñadores.

"Emma Swan..." dijo tímidamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Tu eres la íncreible Emma Swan!" dijo él, felizmente. "Vi tu exposición el MoMA."

Emma volvió a sonrojarse violentamente.

"Ya sabes esas de las mujeres hermosas en las calles de New York, simplemente exquisita" dijo él, haciendo un gesto de delicia.

"Gra-gracias"

"Entonces, Emma Swan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" volvió a preguntar, David.

"Yo... Me gustaría adelgazar".

Él asintió.

"¿Segura, Emma? Mira que eres hermosa".

Otra vez con lo mismo, pensó. Definitavemente David se burlaba de ella.

"No te tienes que burlar de mi" dijo ella un tanto molesta.

"¡No me malinterpretes!" dijo él, al ver el gesto molesto de la fotográfa. "Yo nunca me burlo de nadie, a menos que sea mi enemigo".

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

"Está bien" dijo.

David tomó un frasco de perfume y lo roció en la hoja de inscripción de Emma.

"Solo hago esto con mis clientes favoritos" dijo guiñando un ojo.

¿Cuantos clientes favoritos tendrá? pensó ella, mientras bajaba la mirada. Él le tendió la hoja y un bolígrafo.

"Llenalo, mamacita" dijo él, mientras se movía al ritmo de "Work" de Rihanna, que acababa de empezar.

Ella se sonrojó aún más (Sí es que eso se podía) y calmando el temblor de su mano derecha empezó a escribir en la hoja. Ya se estaba comprometiendo con si misma, y eso demostraba el segundo paso para amarse, que sin querer ella estaba dando, sin darse cuenta. Una vez que hubo terminado de escribir le dio la hoja a David, que a estás alturas, bailaba encima del mostrador. Ella soltó una carcajada.

"Puedes empezar mañana, Emma querida".

"¿A qué hora?" preguntó.

"A la hora que quieras. Abrimos a las 4 de la mañana. Yo tengo una clase a las 5:00 a.m. de baile y puedes unirte. También puedes venir con uno de nuestros entrenadores." dijo él, dandóle la bienvenida oficialmente.

"Gracias, David"

El sonrió y chocó las manos con ella. Ella miro nuevamente hacia las máquinas y vio a una morena de buen cuerpo, con unos shorts blancos de infarto y un top tank que dejaba ver sus perfectos y moldeados brazos. Bellísima, pensó, mientras David seguía su mirada.

"Esa es Regina" dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Es la arrechísima dueña del gimnasio".

Ella la miro sorprendida. Pensaba que Mills, era un gran hombre musculoso y no una regia y bellísima morena.

"Ok" dijo ella asientiendo y sintiendose, de repente, muy intimidada."Nos vemos después" agregó, pagando y dirigiendose a la puerta.

"Chao, Emma" gritó David.

Salió de allí y suspiró. Aquello de alguna manera u otra le fue difícil, pero lo había logrado y por ella fue por la pizza que se había prometido. Desde mañana, se prometió, empezaría su viaje.

En cuanto llegó a su lujoso loft, se dio un baño, calentó la pizza, vio un episodio de una de sus series favoritas y se acostó temprano.

Mañana sería otro nuevo día.

 **Ya sé que quería actualizar el próximo sábado y les puedo prometer que lo haré, pero considere que sería mejor poner este capítulo, antes de que empieze el viaje de Emma por el mundo fitness.**

 **Ya apareció nuestra "arrechísima" Regina y un muy alegre David.**

 **Ya respondí unos reviews por privado, pero no puedo dejar de responder unos reviews que me dejaron los guests, así que aquí voy:**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho saber que la idea te parece interesante. Sé que es un poquito difícil imaginarse a Emma gordita. En cuanto a la película que mencionaste, tendré que buscarla para verla. Nunca la he visto. Gracias por el review.**

 **Passenger: ¡Hola! Gracias por decir que te parece un buen fic, haré todo lo posible para mantenerlo así, actualizar semanal y terminarlo. Me alegra mucho saber que piensas que todo lo que escribo es bueno. Bye.**

 **Alex: ¡Saludos! Me llena de satisfación saber que piensas que pinta bien. :D**

 **Zeraus: ¡Hola! Me alegra leer que te encanta una Emma así, gordita y tímida. A mi también me encanta. Gracias por el review. :)**

 **Bueno, ya saben lleguemos a los 16 reviews y tendrán el tercer capítulo el sábado. Es una promesa.**

 **¡Abrazos!**


	3. Un Nuevo Día

**¡Hola! Ya sé que es miércoles y hoy no iba a actualizar pero no me resistí y es que algo pasó: Ustedes, que son los mejores, me han dejado 19 reviews y yo solo quería 16, entonces tuve una conversación conmigo y me dije: ¡No, pero estas maravillosas personas se merecen el tercer capítulo con antelación! Y aquí estoy. Además de que el capítulo 3 está listo desde en el lunes en la noche.**

 **P.D.: Esto no significa que no haya capítulo el sábado.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece, de ser así sería amiga de Mauro Colarieti. La trama es mía.**

 **Un Nuevo Día**

El reloj sonó más temprano de lo normal. Era viernes, y el reloj sonaba por primera vez en toda su vida a las 4:45 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y gimió. La vida era injusta. Duró 5 minutos debatiéndose si levantarse o no.

La alarma sonó nuevamente y ella tiró una de sus cómodas almohadas hacia algún punto de su habitación, se levantó y se estiró. Se dirigió a su gran, pero casi vacío armario y resopló. Tenía que comprar deportiva de manera urgente. Ya se encargaría de llamar a Ruby, para que la acompañara a dicha tarea, pero hoy tendría que conformarse con t-shirt de la universidad y los viejos pantalones de deporte de la escuela, que por suerte, le quedaban más o menos bien. También tendría que cambiar las zapatillas, pues las que tenía estaban viejas y acabadas.

Cuando se puso la ropa se dirigió a su auto. Mientras manejaba se sentía fea. La ropa no le daba confianza, ha decir verdad, casi nada le daba la confianza necesaria, como a Ruby, Henry o incluso David. Lo que le daba confianza eran las ropas holgadas que fueran de colores oscuros o algo rojo, ya que se decía que este color hacía que las personas se vieran más atractivas.

Con botella de agua en mano llegó al establecimiento un poco más de las 5:15.

Puedo hacer 45 minutos o un poco más, pensó.

Entró al lugar y sintió un gran alivio al notar como el sitio estaba casi vacío. Fue hacia donde estaban las máquinas, cuando David se acercó completamente sudado. Al parecer ya había terminado su rutina.

"¡Emma Swan!" saludó él, con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días, David Nolan!" dijo ella.

"Debo decirte algo" dijo él, como si fuera a contarle el secreto más importante del Universo o tal vez de toda Manhattan.

"..."

"Yo quería entrenar contigo hoy, pero no puedo"

El poco ánimo que Emma, había recogido con esfuerzo, cayó.

"Oh..."

David la interrumpió.

"Es que olvidé las clases de yoga que imparto, los viernes a las 5:30" dijo él. "¡Pero puedes unirte!"

"No me va el yoga"

"Ya sabía" dijo él. "Por eso te conseguí a alguien que está desocupada, así que preparate, preciosa."

Él tomó su mano.

"Pero tengo tiempo para pesarte y medirte."

Sin soltar la mano de Emma, la llevó a la enfermería.

"Esta es la enfermería, pero es bastante obvio" rodó los ojos.

"Es muy sofisticada" dijo ella.

David asintió: "Regina tiene buen gusto" musitó, para luego agregar:

"¡Venga! Subete a la balanza" dijo, señalando el instrumento.

Emma subió a la balanza y cerró sus ojos para la bofetada que la esperaba. Escuchó los pitidos que marcaban la búsqueda de su actual peso.

"210 libras/95 kilos" anunció David, mirando como lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos cerrados de la rubia.

Emma sintió las lágrimas rodar pos sus mejillas. Soltó un sollozo involuntario y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como David limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar, mientras la acunaba en sus torneados brazos, como un padre.

"No llores." La consoló. "Te vamos a ayudar."

"Nunca pensé que estaría así." dijo ella, con sus lágrimas cayendo cual cascada. "Mi familia y mi mejor amiga, Ruby me han tratado de ayudar y solo he sido ciega y gorda. Siempre me han dicho que soy bella, pero no me lo creo, lo dicen solo por pena."

"¡Pero sí eres bella!" alegó David.

"¡¿Quién puede ser bella pesando todo esto?! ¡Solo soy una estúpida gorda!" gritó con rabia, zafandose de los brazos del rubio.

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso!" escuchó una voz un tanto ronca pero aterciopelada e irresistible detrás de ella.

David sonrió y Emma sintió como se encogía.

"Emma te presento a tu entrenadora, Regina Mills" susurró David.

En efecto, Regina Mills en persona se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Regina entró a su establecimiento en la mañana con una sonrisa orgullosa, dispuesta a trabajar. Se encargó de encender todas las luces con su hermanastra Mary Margaret, quien siempre usaba el gimnasio en la mañana temprano para iniciar su día de manera positiva. Siempre rodaba los ojos ante esto.

Luego de verificar que todo estuviera bajo control y en orden, y de recibir a David, se sentó en su oficina y miro su email, para después cerrar sus ojos y meditar, hasta que escuchó, lejanamente, como la música inundaba todo. Ya habían llegado clientes.

Efectivamente. Una pareja que llevaba un mes yendo al gimnasio la saludó mientras se dirigían a la piscina, una señora ya estaba en la caminadora junto a Daniel, uno de sus entrenadores, mientras David se dirigía a la enfermería junto a aquella muchacha de hermoso rostro que vio ayer. David le había pedido que la entrenara hoy. No se opuso.

Llegó a la enfermería justo a tiempo para escuchar como la chica gritaba con rabia: "¡¿Quién puede ser bella pesando todo esto?! ¡Solo soy una estúpida gorda!

Regina frunció el ceño y dijo con voz dura:

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso!"

La rubia se volteó y vio como David sonreía y le susurraba algo. Notó que era mucho más hermosa de cerca y sin los lentes.

"Yo..."

"¡Tu nada! Señorita..."

No sabía su nombre, todavía.

"Swan, Emma Swan" respondió David, por ella.

El nombre le sonaba de algo.

"Emma Swan..." dijo lentamente, como si saboreara el nombre. "Te espero en la caminadora."

Y sin más, salió de allí.

 **¡Y eso fue todo, amigas!**

 **Respondere unos reviews.**

 **Passenger: Gracias de nuevo por el review. Me alegro de que el 2do capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este tambien. Siempre es bueno leer una Emma tímida y diferente. Gracias por el review. :D**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado David, a mi tambien me gusta. xD Me alegra saber que serás una fiel lectora. Mil Gracias.**

 **Alex: Sí, David es todo un chistoso y algo chismoso. Que bueno que pienses que promete. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Y Finalmente ¡Un abrazo para todos aquellos que comentaron!**

 **Llevenme a 25 reviews y tendrán su capítulo el sábado.**

 **Finnigan se despide.**


	4. Vamos

Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de la historia sí. No me crucifiquen, sé que soy una loca y falsa por no publicar aquel sabado. Hahaha. Lo siento pero lean! Tengan paciencia. No dejare historias incompletas.

* * *

"Oh, oh" dijo David, bajito.

Emma se bajó de la balanza con cara de derrota.

"¿Qué hice?" musitó.

David la miró con una sonrisa.

"Los comentarios así, no se permiten aquí." Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa. "Venga… Gina te espera"

"No quiero…"

"Pero tienes...!" canturreó, encantado David.

Emma dejó su cabeza caer.

"¡Le espero, señorita Swan!" gritó Regina, desde algún lugar fuera de la enfermería.

David soltó una buena carcajada. (N/A: ¡Hasta yo!) Emma bufó.

"Te esperan" cantó David, dando algunos pasitos de baile.

Se acercó a ella y con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas.

"No llores más, estas muy bonita para andar derramando lágrimas por algo pasajero" le susurró.

Ella asintió.

"¡AHORA VE Y CONQUISTA EL GIMNASIO, DULZURA!" gritó David, haciendo una de sus poses.

Emma soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba su botella de agua y salía de la enfermería acompañada del rubio. Este la acompañó hasta donde estaba Regina, esperándola.

Emma la observó disimuladamente. Regina era muy diferente a ella. Demasiado. Regina era un poco mas bajita que ella. Estaba bronceada, llevaba el pelo negro amarrado en una perfecta cola de caballo y era super delgada… Bueno no super, pero su cuerpo gritaba "músculos" y no "grasa" como el de ella.

"Acá estamos, Gina…" dijo David, mientras le entregaba un folder con el nombre de la rubia.

Regina asintió seriamente, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.

"¿Lista?"

Emma miro las maquinas de ejercicio. Observó como la mujer de corte pixie hacia ejercicios en las barras, y parecía una experta. Observó las pesas y por último, miro a Regina, quien le devolvía la mirada.

"No" replico.

Regina parecio ignorarla, porque respondio:

"¡Vamos a las maquinas!"

Emma la miro sorprendida.

"¿No me escuchaste?"

"Blah…" musitó Regina.

"Regina…"

"Emma, vamos a las MAQUINAS" sonrió.

"Pero yo…"

"No mires a Mary Margaret, ni le hagas caso, tiene demasiada energía, sino la conociera pensaría que se droga o algo asi" dijo bromeando. "Enfocate en ti"

Emma suspiro pesadamente, dejándose llevar por la monera a las caminadoras. Emma no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

VOLVI CON ESTE MINI CAPITULO. Sé que es corto, pero mi inspiración ha vuelto y la tengo que aprovechar al 100 por ciento. Tambien es corto por que tengo visitas asi que, ya saben…

 **QUIERO AGRADACER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL AÑO… ahora mismo no recuerdo si les deje algún comentario, pero abrazos a todos y gracias por ser tan pacientes y leer mi fic. Ya les responderé.**


	5. Nuevos Amigos

**Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**

Emma llegó a la oficina con energías renovadas. Ir al gimnasio le había dolido, desde el pesaje hasta el ultimo ejercicio con Regina, la cual no tenía piedad. Pero a pesar de esto, se sentía bien. Era una experiencia casi orgásmica.

Se sentó en su casi deshabitada oficina y prendió su laptop, al tiempo que sacaba su cámara para empezar a editar fotos.

Se sentía feliz. Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad.

Había comprado algo en la cafetería del gimnasio a recomendación de David, quien la había acompañado en el desayuno y luego había recibido una hoja donde estaría su nueva dieta. Una dieta completamente vegetariana, casi rozando lo vegano. Esto a elección propia.

En ese preciso instante Ruby entró a su oficina.

─Buenos días, Emma─ dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

―Hola…― respondió, cautelosamente.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Ruby, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Emma entrecerró, aun mas los ojos. Ruby no andaba con esas energías a estas horas de la mañana.

–Bueno… Me pesaron y me dieron en la madre con los ejercicios. Y esto, Regina aseguró que esos eran de principiantes.

Ruby mantuvo la misma sonrisa.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? — Preguntó Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya sospechaba la aventura que habría tenido Ruby la noche anterior.

Suspiró mentalmente. Se alegraba por su amiga, pero a la vez sentía un poco de envidia. Sabia que su cara era atractiva, pero a veces sentía que su nariz no era la mejor y a la hora de usar una aplicación de citas se acomplejaba desde su nariz a la hora de sonreír, hasta la barriga que se marcaba debajo de sus camisetas anchas y sus sweaters.

—Acabo de ver a Belle.

Emma encarnó una ceja. Dejó que Ruby continuara.

—Le pedí una cita…

–Y… ¿Qué dijo?

Ruby se quedó callada, mirando por el gran ventanal de la oficina de Ruby.

—¡Ruby!

La mujer se espantó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué dijo Belle? — replicó Emma.

–Que tal vez.

Emma frunció el ceño.

–Bueno…

–Es fantástico, Emma. Se lo está pensando. Y el simple hecho de que se lo esté pensando es suficiente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estaré en su cabeza por lo menos un buen rato, aunque sea minutos o segundos y eso es suficiente para mí.

Emma le sonrió. Ruby le devolvió el gesto.

—Entonces… Ejercicios asesinos.

Volvió a ser la Ruby de siempre.

El día transcurrió rápido. No hubo tentaciones y se sentía como toda una guerrera. Al llegar a casa cocinó y se acostó temprano.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente y sus ganas se vieron en el piso al entrar al gimnasio de Regina. El cuadro era el siguiente: La pareja de ayer estaban en las caminadoras. Mary Margaret hacia su rutina, mientras David babeaba detrás de unos hombres, los cuales corrían como poseídos en las caminadoras, pero esto no fue lo que hizo que su poca seguridad se fuera por el inodoro.

Regina estaba apoyada de una elíptica y junto a ella, ejercitándose como unas profesionales, estaban una rubia despampanante y una mujer con el cabello teñido de blanco. Del otro lado estaban una pelirroja y una mujer de tez morena colgadas de la barra de pull ups, mientras hacían una rutina de manera rápida. El paraíso de toda ninfómana.

Bajó la mirada. Tenía unos pantalones largos de correr y un sweater negro, y si antes se sentía un poco gorda, ahora se sentía totalmente hinchada. Suspiró y se preparó para dar media vuelta, cuando David llegó dando saltitos donde ella.

—¿Qué dice esa estrella? —el entusiasmo del joven no moría.

Emma le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Lista para un nuevo día en el paraíso?

—No sé…

—Bah, venga. Hoy seré todo tuyo.

La llevó hasta donde estaba Mary Margaret, quien le sonrió.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buen día. — respondió la rubia, tímidamente

—Mary, esta es Emma. Emma, esta es Mary. —David hizo las presentaciones.

—¡Un placer!

Otra que tenia todo el entusiasmo del mundo en las mañanas. A ese punto, ella iba a terminar inyectada de demasiada energía.

—¿Qué haremos hoy, oh gran maestro? — preguntó Mary, con una sonrisita burlona.

David le fulminó con la mirada de manera juguetona.

—¿Pero no acabas de entrenar? — Emma estaba confundida.

—¿Eso? —replicó la morena. —Eso era el calentamiento.

Emma abrió los ojos como luna llena y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en pose dramática. David soltó una carcajada y ahora Mary era la confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Intensaaa —canturreó el rubio.

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Cállense.

Emma no salía de su asombro. Había visto, en el corto tiempo que llevaba allí, como Mary se movió de máquina en máquina con super velocidad, haciéndole parecer una superheroína o algo así.

—Me pregunto cómo quedarían unas fotos tuyas a esa gran velocidad—había pensado en voz alta.

Los otros dos la miraron asombrados y ella se sonrojó.

—No me hagan caso.

—¿Me harías una sesión de fotos? Porque sería genial—Mary hablaba a gran velocidad—Soy una fanática de tus fotografías, cuando David dijo que íbamos a entrenar juntos hoy, salté de felicidad…

Al parecer Mary, quien estaba teniendo una diarrea verbal, no le había hablado de sus fotografías, hasta que ella lo mencionó y eso de alguna manera la hizo sentir bien. Pues toda conversación con ella iniciaba sobre su trabajo y si bien era halagador, no todo era trabajo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Mary. Dale un break.

Regina se había acercado al grupo. Mary sonrió.

—Emma—hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Hola…

Regina le sonrió y siguió de largo. Emma se sonrojó, aún más. Esa mujer le intimidaba demasiado.

—¿Entonces…? —dijo David. —¿Nos harías una sesión de fotos a mí y Mary?

Emma sonrió.

—Claro.

Con esto empezaron los ejercicios. Ejercicios que una vez más la mataron.

David había diseñado una nueva rutina que implicaba toda clase de movimientos, saltos mortales y hombres por los aires.

¿Su estado? Muerta, por lo menos físicamente y sabía que le dolería mañana justo como le dolía. ¿Mentalmente? Ella era Thor.

Salió feliz del gimnasio. A pesar de la intimidación, Mary y David le hicieron sentir como en casa con todas sus bromas. Al parecer ya había ganado nuevos amigos.

 **¡Y este es nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, miren que no los merezco.** **Debo decir que me he inspirado en algunos fics y experiencia propia. So… Ya saben. Me dejan saber que opinan y si tienen alguna sugerencia. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
